The Black Heart NEW VERSION OF THE KING'S SISTER
by wordjumble29
Summary: I'm here for one reason and one reason only, to make my brother Daniel Rand's life miserable. I want to kill some people precious to him, but who? I find out by going to his High School. But who would have thought that I'd fall in love with one of them. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_The Black Heart Strikes again!_ the words were plastered across tall skyscrapers, those words bring me most joy. The ends of my mouth curved into a smile. The frightened faces of these wretched people give me the most joy in the world. My thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of police cars. Ah even the police are afraid. What a bunch of whimps. I walked to the edge of the building and jumped to the window sill below an air duct, carefully prying of the lid, I push myself though the small air shaft and crawl to the place I call home. A small place with one table, one tiny fridge and a small soft board with some pictures, in the center. I picked up the marker from my table an drew a cross on the picture of my recent victim, Kagetora Nakumara, A monk from my home, Kun' Lun. But I didn't kill him, I killed someone very precious to him, So he could suffer just like he made me, just like I did the others. After all he was the one who accused me of being a murderer, and I wouldn't wan't him to be a liar, So I became one. I glanced to the last picture on the board, Daniel Rand. "Your next...brother." I said, every word said with pure hatred. Why shouldn't I hate him, after all he is the reason I'm here in the first place, not that I don't like what I do. I sometimes just wish that we were together-No what am I thinking! I don't want to think like that, I can't think like that! Forget it! My mission is to kill someone precious to Daniel, but who? I'm not involved in his life anymore.I started pacing around my room. Suddenly an idea popped into my mind. "I got it! From Monday, I'm attending Mid Town High!"


	2. Chapter 2

Umph! I fell back onto my couch. I am exhausted. Who new preparation for school was so tiring. I got up again. Well, I have to leave now. I groaned, my body ached, all because of my stupid brother. I was up all night, first, I broke into the school and entered my name into the new admissions, then I broke into a store and _bought_ some clothes and then I had to steal some money and supplies. My body burned, could this cardigan get any itchier and could these shorts get anymore shorter. Uh….kids these days. I stretched a bit and dreaded being alive. There's no going back now. I went to the window, stepped on the sill and jumped down next to a very surprised cat. Walking, walking, walking….this is tiring. I finally reached this place they call _school_ and deeply regretted my decision once these girls in short skirts jumped up and shoved bushy balls into my face. Idiots. I walked inside and saw all these idiotic faces giving me even more idiotic faces. What a bunch of nincompoops. "What a loser!" I heard one say. I turned to see the source of the voice, some giant baboon. I clenched my hand into a fist and almost made a blow at him but something stopped me. I turned back and so some kid with brown hair and blue eyes holding my hand. "Hey, punching Flash isn't going to be the best first impression." He said and smiled. Insolent fool. "Do you me to show you to the main office." Stupid creature. "No!" I said and shoved him. I walked and eventually found the main office. "Ah! You must be Kayla Rand! There are some forms for you to fill up but I'm sure you can get out by lunch!" The receptionist said cheerfully. Noisy woman. I scowled. After filling up the forms, I was free to go and it was lunch, apparently. I walked about and got a tray of food, not great but doable. As I was walking toward a table I heard that stupid voice again that belonged to someone named Flash. "Hey! Give me your lunch!" he threatened and balled up his fist. I turned around and saw him looking at me, idiot. "Oh you're the girl that was gonna punch me, right? I'd like to see you try!" He mocked and I smirked. In one swift movement I tossed whatever was on my try high up, flipped my tray, smacked _Flash_ with it, flipped it back and caught everything back on my tray, perfectly. Compared to my training back in Kun' Lun, this was child's play. I walked toward the table where people were wearing jackets that were identical to that sorry excuse of a bully and slammed my tray on the table, the table was emptied in a second and I sat down. And just as I was about to put the food in my mouth the stupid bell rang. That means I have to go to class. I sighed and got up, but not without putting some of the wrapped food into my backpack.

I looked at my schedule, Science: Room 134. Alright, it was right in front of me. Stepping in, the teacher gave me an odd look and asked if I was a new student. I nodded and handed him my file. "Okay class please welcome Miss,Ah!...Rand." He said and everyone turned around and looked at this blonde kid who had wide yes himself. Oh, naïve brother, how is it possible that you are king? I walked to the back of the class and sat down. Daniel looked at me and I smiled slyly.

'TRIIING!' the bell happily sang and I was out of the class faster than lightning and was soon followed by Daniel. Such a naïve idiot he couldn't even tell I was running behind him. He kept on calling my name. After I was tired of hearing his annoying voice I said. "You don't have to yell, Daniel." I sighed. He turned around and his expression was…hard to read. A mix of happiness and confusion. "What? And When? How?" He was trying to say. Emphasis on the _trying_ part. I sighed and put a hand on his mouth. "Explanations are not needed right now." I pulled my hand and began walking but he started following so I walked faster to a giant crowd of students, where I was sure he wouldn't ask me anything about Kun' Lun. But he was still following. Persistent idiot! "Would you quit that!" I yelled. He was taken back for a moment but then he collected himself and yelled back. "How can you even ask me that?! You disappear one day and then after 3 _years_ you come back and expect me _not_ to ask you questions!" He yelled and attracted a lot of attention. He breathed deeply and then said. "I thought you were dead!" His voice cracked a bit and I was frozen for a second but then regained my posture. "Well that was you first mistake!" I said and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

I scowled. This was the fourth day Daniel has missed in a row. How am I supposed to kill someone precious to him if he doesn't show up? He's such a softie, what kind of king can't handle the surprise of his banished sister being alive? Maybe the shock killed him, and then whoever cries the hardest will be killed by me. Two birds with one stone, but I'm getting off topic. Sighing, I picked up my books and silently hoped that Daniel would show up today. Stuffing my books in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I walked out of my _apartment_ , down the dangerous alley (I'm what makes it dangerous), and to school. As usual, the city was under attack by a wannabe villain, not really my problem but I stop and watch and look at the shield team consisting of Spiderman; arachnid powers, feet stick to anything, travels fast, has web shooters and apparently a Spidey sense, Power man; exceptional strength for a human, needs transport and cannot be injured easily, White Tiger; mystical powers from the jade tiger amulet, sharp claws, remarkable agility and instincts of a feline, Iron Fist; who is also Daniel Rand, mystical iron fist, good speed and needs transport, and last Nova; cosmic powers received from the helmet he wears, can fly, has fast speed, not good on his feet, uses energy blasts to get the job done and apparently Spiderman and Nova have some kind of rivalry. I smirked to myself after reciting the weaknesses and strengths of the heroes. I need to know those if I ever come across them as the black heart. Deeply in thought, I wondered if Daniel was associated with any of the heroes in his school life. A sudden yell pulls me out of my thoughts and I was immediately pulled off the ground bridal-style. Quickly regaining my senses I realized that I was in the arms of the hero, Nova, who was flying away. "Hey! Put! Me! Down!" I glowered at him and he replied with just as much hate "I just saved your life! You're welcome!" "Unless I'm retarded, which I'm not, I didn't thank you and I told you to put me down!" "Oh I'm sorry! I should have asked permission first before I _saved your life_!" "Now that I think about it, where on earth are your manners!" I replied and huffed. "Now put me _down_!" "Okay." He said and let go of me. With a slight yelp I fell down almost 50 feet. Fortunately, I grabbed onto a water pipe. _Unfortunately,_ the water pipe was called that for a reason and I was covered in dirty water. Shielding my face, I swung myself sideways and dangled from the pipe. Looking down, I realized that the height was way too much to jump, which meant that I was just going to be dangling from here for….ever. I tried to swing myself and grab the water pipe that was vertical so I could slide down but it was a little too far for me to reach. I heard some laughter and the hero who got me up here appeared, tearing up from my current predicament. I scowled at him. "I guess I should ask your permission now…..but I'm not gonna!" He cried and began laughing again. Ignoring him, I just kept swinging, but I could not grab onto it. I swung again and again and his laughter only got more and more obnoxious. "Alright, I guess I should save-!" I let go of the pole I was holding onto and grabbed the other pole and sliding down to about 2 feet above and jumping down. "Woah, you've got some skills." He commented but I ignored him, adjusted my bag and walked away.

Upon entering the school, I was usually greeted by a lot of bitter expressions, not unusual, not weird, not earned either, but it didn't really matter, I not here to make friends. But today the halls were empty, probably because I was late thanks to the idiot of a hero. Trudging, I made it to my first class, Science and opened the door. The teacher stopped and was about to scold when he saw my condition. A few people tried to stifle their laughs but a lot made it pretty obvious. The teacher cleared his throat and they quieted down. "What on earth happened to you?" "Not your problem." I glared at him. "Actually it is my problem, because you're late to class." He adjusted his glasses. "I got into the middle of the fight against somebody and Spiderman and his goons and almost got killed by one of them!" I said and sat in my seat. "The villain?" The teacher asked, genuinely interested. "No, the hero, Nova I think." I crossed my arms. " , you can excuse yourself to the bathroom and clean yourself up." I sighed and dragged my feet to the restroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair, messed up and covered in mud and drenched, much like my clothes. My skin dirty and pale and dark bags under my emerald eyes. I rubbed the back of my neck and wondered how I was going to get cleaned. No ideas. I could use my powers to create some clothes fit for me to wear but I would only use my powers for a last resort. I sighed and was going to walk to the lost and found to try and find some suitable clothes for me to wear, when I realized that even my undergarments where wet and they started to chaff. I really do not want to do this but I really want to be dry. I locked the door behind my in the bathroom stall and pulled the locket from under my clothes and held it in my hand. Closing my eyes, I deeply wished for some clean clothes and in a flash of light I was wearing a black T-shirt, some black slacks, a green jacket and some combat boots. Unlocking the door slowly I walked out and saw myself. I looked totally different, I was clean, dry and almost decent looking. I put my hands on the counter to support myself, that spell knocked out more from me than expected. I pick up my now, dry backpack a walk out. Just as I'm about to turn a corner, I hear someone saying "You can't just drop random citizens, buckethead!" "I do what I want webhead, plus she was really annoying!" Nova? That jerk followed me to school. The first word that comes to my head is, creepy stalker. Peeking my head, I didn't see the bucket clad superhero, but one of my classmates. Sam Alexander. Oh this was some sweet information. Looks like someone's getting a new dog.


	4. Chapter 4

_Driiiiiing!_

The school bell screeched through the halls and everyone made their ways to their classrooms, except me, of course. I was waiting for someone. Obviously he was going to be late, so I had to wait and skip class, not that it was much of a party anyway.

Now along came Sam Alexander, strutting like nobody's business. I rolled my eyes at his incredibly confident attitude. If he knew what I was going to do to him he wouldn't have come to school today.

"Sam Alexander, the guy who thinks he's too cool for the world." I glared at him.

"Kayla Rand, the girl who magically returns to ruin a friend's life." He returned the glare. "Aw, I'm not that bad, am I?" I put my hand to my heart, like I felt hurt. He rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say that you've always seemed different to me. Unique. Almost Super heroic." "Super heroic you say." He smirked and put his hands on his hips. "Ya' know I am pretty heroic, save kittens, help children, heroic stuff." I raised a brow, "You also remind me of a superhero, hmm….what was his name, Spiderman."

I watched his face go red and smirked, "I'm nothing like that web-headed creep!" He blurted.

"And how on earth would you know that?" I asked innocently.

"I-I…uhhh…" He stammered and I chuckled, "Never mind Nova-Ah I mean Sam, do you have any interest in space?" I asked. "A-Are you trying to imply something?"

"No. Why are you acting so strange? It's not like we haven't interacted before, I seem to recall you dropping me 70 feet off the ground." He stiffened.

"Honestly it wasn't that hard, you have the same voices, Ugh these New Yorkers, so…stupid." I walked around him like a lion would to his prey.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He gulped, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind if I shared my theory with the entire school." I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. Suddenly, a spark went off in my chest and I yanked my hand away.

"Alright, ya' got me, I'm Nova." He stared at me, "Are you gonna strike a pose now or-" "Are you gonna tell anyone?!" He freaked and my smirk grew wider.

"Depends." He raised a brow, "On?" "On what you can do for me." I replied.

"I want you to help me around until I get settled." He nodded, "That seems under-" "But, you have to do anything I say. Like a dog. And you don't tell anyone about our deal, or that I know your secret." He objected. "Alright then, Nova." I started to walk away.

"Wait!...I'll do it." I looked at him. He looked like a beaten puppy. I hate puppies.

"Alright, go now, meet me on the café on Calvin Street, tomorrow, 8 o'clock, sharp." "Fine." He scowled and walked away, "Hey Genius, your class is that way. He stopped midway and stayed silent.

"Well see ya' wouldn't wanna be ya'!"

* * *

I quickly pulled up my hair into a pony tail. It's half past eight and I still haven't made it out of my apartment. Putting my dagger into my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, I get out of my apartment and in the street. I didn't even walk two minutes until I was lifted off the ground.

"Wha!-What are you doing?!" I attempted to strangle my captor.

"Krgh-Kayla, it….meh." Nova tried to say. I crossed my arms, "I know!" I fidgeted. "Would you put me down now!" I struggled to get out of his iron grip but he held on tight.

"We're above water now so you can't go anywhere." I looked down. Crystal clear waters, sun glistening on it, and from a thousand feet up, I had the perfect view.

I clung onto him for my life, we're so high up and I can't swim. "Can we go now?" My voice came out muffled due to clinging onto him so hard. He smirked.

"Aw what's wrong? Big, strong tiger afraid of a little water?" I scoffed, "Yeah right! You wish! Now take me back you retarted superhero!" I crossed my arms.

"If I'm retarted I might do this." He released his grip on my and I shrieked. Falling towards the ocean, my breath raced out of my lungs, tears pricked at my eyes. At the last 5 feet, he swooped down and caught me. I immediately buried my face in his shoulder.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry, please don't drop me." I whispered. He hummed in agreement and flew us make to the mainland.

After we landed I still clung on to him. "You can let go of me now." He chuckled and I let go of him, "Someone's a scardey cat." He smirked.

I glared at him, "That's because I have Aqua phobia you jerk!"

He tilted his head to the side like a confused child. "It means I have a deadly fear of drowning." I tried to slow my heart rate.

"Oh! I'm really sorry!" He quickly apologized. I scowled at him, "What would you even do that to a person!" I sat down and hugged my body.

"I thought it would be funny." He laughed nervously.

"What's so funny about almost killing somebody?" I asked, my voice barely audible. I looked away. That really shook me up. I felt like a little girl, a little girl hiding under her bed trying to hide from monsters. I felt like I was a kid again. But back then I had Danny to rely on. I'm such a softie sometimes.

"Hey how about we met tomorrow at the café, 8 o' clock, sharp, no funny business, I promise." I looked at him. He had his helmet off now, and he was carrying a duffle bag which I assume he uses to keep his helmet in.

I sighed and stood up. "Fine but it's not like I forgive you or anything." "Yeah-Yeah."


End file.
